


give it to me

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Ant and Danny Riach and Ned Monahan, Omega Liam, Possessive Behavior, but not really, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's body takes what it wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written over three days and edited at one in the morning. I hope you like it!

Zayn gets a sudden nag in the back of his neck, as he listens to some joke Ned is telling him and Ant, that makes him frown. He has an impulse to call Liam, his hand twitching where he's holding his warm pint, but he restrains himself. Liam had told him quite bluntly that he was tired of Zayn breathing down his neck, causing him to storm out of the house about two hours ago.

Come to think about it, Liam has been brutal with him since his heat almost a week ago.

This one was rough for both of them. The suppressants Liam had been taking not only made him have his heats less frequently, but they acted as a kind of birth control too. He had to stop taking them every ten months, allowing his body to do what it should, which meant that Zayn couldn't knot him without getting him pregnant. He could only get a few orgasms out of Liam for the whole two weeks, which didn't really help since Liam's body needed Zayn's knot. It made sense that when Liam could think clearly again that he'd be upset, but Zayn didn't understand why Liam was mad at _him_ specifically. Zayn had done the best he could for him.

Liam's being irrational and that's why Zayn should be making a point of enjoying himself now. Liam _told_ him to go. He's in L.A., for Christ's sake. He's been living in L.A. for half a year now doing nothing but work. Now he's with his friends in a club enjoying himself. He could enjoy himself for one night, couldn't he?

The problem is that he hasn't been away from Liam this early after one of his heats before. It's giving Zayn what feels like separation anxiety, making him twitchy and a bit irritated. But he wants to prove, to both himself and his omega, that he can give Liam space.

Zayn tries to relax in his seat, grinning over at Ned before taking a swig of his beer.

He can enjoy himself. He will.

 

Two hours later, everyone is loud and and drunk and Zayn's head is starting to hurt. His phone is burning a hole into his pocket and he wants to go home to his omega and cuddle with him. He really doesn't think anyone would notice if he just left, but his mum raised him much better than that. He leans over to Ant, who is obviously drunk as well but thankfully opts to stay in the booth with Zayn, and pinches him on the arm.

"I'm going home now, mate." he shouts over the music, wincing a bit as his head throbs. Anthony gives him a knowing look.

"Y'can't even take a night from 'm, can ya?" he slurs, making Zayn blush under the strobe lights. His smirk softens and he squeezes Zayn's arm. "I get it. Go t'him."

Zayn offers him a smile and stands, nodding at him before he walks off. 

Leaving the club and walking into the cool air almost instantly makes his headache cease. He checks the time as he walks to the car, deciding not to call Liam because he should be sleeping. He needs for his omega to get his rest; maybe that would improve his attitude towards him. 

 

The drive home is a blur of traffic lights, but it's not because Zayn is under the influence of anything, but because of how much he wants to get home. He only becomes aware of where he is when he's finally pulling up to the gate. He flinches at the sound the iron makes as it opens, hoping that it doesn't wake Liam, but as soon as he drives into the yard, he smells Liam's arousal. He growls low in his throat, frowning. He has a moment where he thinks,  _Liam shouldn't be smelling like anything but him_ , and he parks the car where it is, barely remembering to shut the gate behind him.

Zayn sees that the bedroom light is on when he gets out of the car, and he growls again as he pushes the front door open. "Liam?" he calls out into the dark house, kicking off his boots quickly. He can smell him so strongly now, his scent overpowering the way it gets when he's on his heat.

Which makes no sense. Zayn knows it doesn't make sense, but his omega smells like sex and he didn't cause it, and that's all that he can think about. He's running now, up the stairs and around the corner to where he can hear Liam whimpering, his own cock fattening up in his jeans as he inhales deeply. Pushing the bedroom door open, he's greeted by Liam with his ass in the air, his fingers up his arse and slick running down the inside of his thighs. 

Zayn barely takes one step in, but Liam must smell him because he arches his back, presenting himself even more and gasping his name. Zayn growls in response, watching his omega shudder as he fucks himself with his fingers. His face is pressed into the mattress and he turns his head to the side to try to look at Zayn, but he squeezes his eyes shut when he twists his fingers, crying out. 

" _Zayn_."

He's on Liam in a second, running his hands over Liam's hips and arse. His skin is feverish beneath his fingers, just like it is when he's on his heat, and it makes Zayn pull back a bit.

"Li- what? How, what?" he tries to ask, his throat suddenly dry. Liam whines, pushing back and searching out Zayn's touch again.

"I don't know," Liam pants, sounding conflicted and overwhelmed. "As soon as you- _fuck,_ " he cuts himself off with a cry, "as soon as you left, I started sweating and I got wet and I didn't want to call you because I told you to leave-"

"Babe, okay." Zayn soothes, tentatively placing his hand over Liam's and pulling his fingers out of himself. He takes a shaky breath as Liam's hole clenches.

Liam starts sinking lower into the sheets, rolling his hips against the bed as he holds on to Zayn's hand. "Babe, please," he says breathlessly, his thighs twitching.

Zayn groans and lets go of Liam's hand to undo his button and pull his trousers down, kicking them off. It's instinctual, almost animalistic, the way he pulls Liam back up, grabbing a pillow to prop his hips up. Liam just goes back to grinding against it, smearing precum across the pillowcase. Zayn takes his own cock into his hand and strokes it, biting his lip.

He moves closer, pulling Liam close as he guides his prick to his sloppy entrance, his eyes slipping shut as he meets almost no resistance pressing in. Liam gasps sharply, tensing up as Zayn sinks into him. His hips still against the pillow as he allows Zayn to set the pace, taking gasping breaths.

"Babe, you feel so good. Shit," Zayn mumbles, thrusting slowly. Liam stays good and doesn't move, looking over his shoulder at him with hooded eyes. His hair is matted to his forehead, his cheeks ruddy and his lip red and swollen where it's pressed between his teeth.

Zayn builds a rhythm, holding Liam's hips as he fucks into him. The omega's mouth falls open and he closes his eyes, dropping his head. He grabs the sheets in his fists, cursing quietly with every thrust. He was hard for what felt like hours, finally giving in and slipping a few fingers into himself just before Zayn had come back. This, though, doesn't compare. Zayn fucks him so well, always gets so deep.

Liam gasps out his name, suddenly even more grateful for him. Zayn starts thrusting faster with a groan, like he knows what Liam's thinking.

"Fuck, oh shit." Liam cries out, but he muffles the sound in the sheets, arching. His eyes water as his orgasm approaches and he bites his lip harder. "Gonna come," he says between thrusts, crying out again when Zayn fucks into him harder. 

Zayn grunts, pistoning his hips. Liam shudders when his orgasm finally washes over him, toes curling against Zayn's thigh. Zayn fucks him through it, going slower when he starts clenching around him. He watches as Liam gasps wetly, muscles flexing as he holds on to the sheets tightly.

His body goes lax for a moment as he allows Zayn to start pounding into him again, pushing him further up the bed. Zayn leans over him, kissing his shoulders before nuzzling their bond mark. Liam whimpers and starts pushing back again, stretching his arms out above his head. Zayn presses him into the bed, reaching up to hold onto his hands as he rocks his hips against Liam's arse. His thrusts are aimed perfectly now, and Liam bites his lip raw from the constant pressure on his prostate.

Zayn moans when Liam whines, and he mouths at the scar on the side of his neck. He feels his orgasm building, the beginning of his knot bumping against Liam's entrance. He knows how much Liam hates when he knots him in this position, but, again, it feels like instinct to keep Liam's body pressed below his, to pump him full over and over again.

As if sensing what's on his alpha's mind, Liam whimpers, "Please." 

Zayn growls as he bites Liam's neck, his knot getting caught on his rim before he pushes his hips forward one more time and burying himself in his omega. Liam goes still before he shouts Zayn's name, hips twitching as he releases over the pillow again. Zayn kisses his tender skin, his cock pumping inside of him. 

After a few seconds of getting their breath back, Zayn tenses up, his knot going down a bit. Liam of course notices, and turns his head to the side questioningly.

Zayn gulps, biting his lip. "I just knotted you," he says slowly, searching Liam's face. The omega furrows his brows, but it only takes a second for him to realise what Zayn meant.

"You did." Liam exhales, his eyes wide and bright in the dark room. "My heat finished. I don't know-" he trails off, looking lost.

Zayn doesn't know what to tell him, and he'd appreciate if his knot would go down so he could move because his back hurts and he's sure Liam can't breathe. He's beginning to panic, but Liam smiles up at him.

"Are we ready to parents, babe?" Liam asks softly, and Zayn's cock twitches inside him despite the fact that he's freaking out. Liam smiles, which calms him down for a moment.

He really thinks about it. If Liam really gets pregnant, it's not like they wouldn't be able to take care of him and the baby. The band is on break but he's gonna start touring by December or so. By then Liam would be just about ready to have the baby- or _babies_ , Zayn thinks excitedly, and he grins. 

"Yeah," he whispers, like there's someone else in the room and they need to keep it a secret. He leans down and kisses his omega, and they're smiling against each other's lips.

"We're gonna be parents," Liam says slowly, giggling. Zayn doesn't correct him. Even if it doesn't happen this time, they _are_ gonna be parents, one day. 

They continue kissing until Zayn's knot goes down, and they both wait to see if Liam is going to become flustered again, but he never does. They laugh as they watch each other, joking that all Liam wanted was "a good dicking."

Zayn gets off of Liam, fetching a damp towel and cleaning them both of quickly, throwing the cum-soaked pillow on the floor. He rejoins Liam in the bed, holding him close and resting a hand over his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I know how fun Ned and Zayn have been (if you know what I mean) but I'm unbothered by that story so hmu to tell me how problematic I'm being. If you don't know what I'm talking about, even better.  
> Woohoo i struggled to find a title. Please leave feedback because that really encourages me, y'know? Thanks for reading! And pop in to my [tumblr](http:/caa8ff.tumblr.com), if you want


End file.
